


A New Family Dynamic

by upsteadheart



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteadheart/pseuds/upsteadheart
Summary: Prompt: can you write something where Hailey's brother or brothers come to the district and meet jay and realize that he's the one their sister is in love with?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	A New Family Dynamic

An unusually long day of no calls coming in through the intelligence unit left loads of time to get caught up on all the paperwork the team had been letting stack up on their desks for weeks.

Or, well, Jay and Hailey got caught up on paperwork, while Kev and Adam threw wastebasket shots over Kim’s head while she attempted to get her own done.

Feeling her hand about ready to fall off, Hailey dropped her pen to her desk, rubbing her wrist with the opposite one, wincing at the stiffness.

“I’ll rub that later when we get home tonight.” Jay told her, from where he sat at his desk across from her, finishing off his own stack.

Hailey beamed adorably at him. “Where’d I find you?” She shook her head at her boyfriend, making Jay smile back at her.

“Good time to break for lunch?” He suggested. “Definitely.” Hailey sighed contently. “What do ya feel like? My treat this time.” Jay asked her, grabbing his wallet and keys off his desk.

“Uh… ya know what? I picked last time. Surprise me.” Hailey challenged, clearing things up on her desk before they headed out.

Jay laughed at that. “You’re gonna trust me to make the decision for what ends up in your stomach?” He poked at his girlfriend.

“It’s a new day to redeem yourself, Halstead.” She winked at him, grabbing for an elastic to tie up her hair and get it up out of her face for lunch.

Platt came up the stairs, making all heads turn in her direction, silent prayer filling all their heads that she wasn’t about to notify them of a scene.

The bright smile on the desk sergeant’s face was a little different from her usual look too. “Hailey.” Trudy addressed.

“Yeah, serge?” The blonde returned. “Got a couple visitors for ya.” The sergeant grinned ear to ear, making Hailey look back at her questioningly.

“Expecting company, Hails?” Adam asked her from other side of the bullpen. “Not to my knowledge.” Hailey answered him.

“Common up.” Platt called over her shoulder, before two tall men walked up behind her, both with matching joyful looks on their features.

A sudden squeal the blonde detective, making the rest of her unsuspecting team nearly jump out of their skin.

Hailey sprung out of her chair, going running at them. “There’s our girl!” The tallest of the two released, as she launched herself into his arms.

The yet to be identified individual squeezed the stuffing out of Hailey, pressing a kiss to her hair, before putting her back down on her feet so she could hug the other.

“Missed you, Hails.” The second man told her, hugging her just as tight as the first.

“I missed you both so much.” Hailey told both guys, then turned around to face her team.

“Y’all, these are my older brothers, Lucas and Sebastian.” She finally introduced the guys, filling the rest of the team in on who these mystery guys were who showed up seemingly out of nowhere, somehow knowing Hailey pretty well.

“Thanks, Trudy.” Hailey said to the sergeant with a bright smile, catching Platt looking at her brothers like statues in a museum.

“You guys got like an… older, equally as hot uncle?” “Thank you, Serge.” Hailey pressed, snapping Platt out of it and sending her back downstairs to her desk.

“Well, our sergeant is out for the day, but this is the rest of my team.” Hailey presented, moving towards the squad in question.

“This is Kim Burgess.” Hailey first introduced. “Nice to meet you.” Kim lit up, shaking both of their hands.

“Oh, yeah, Kim. Hailey told us about you watchin’ her six a couple years ago when the two of you got snatched. Thanks for that.” Lucas recalled, making Kim and Hailey exchange a small smile.

To which Kim simpered with a nod. “Well, yaknow. Only two girls with all this testosterone around us. Gotta look out for each other.” Kim joked, making both guys chuckle.

“Kevin Atwater and Adam Ruzek, my official unofficial brothers when y’all aren’t around to annoy me incessantly.” Hailey continued on, gesturing to the two well-built guys standing off to the side.

“Hey, man, good to meet ya.” Kev greeted them both.

Hailey then looked up ahead, sending her boyfriend a soft look in an attempt to calm him down before meeting a part of her family for the first time.

“And this…” She stepped over beside him. “Is my partner, Jay Halstead.” The gleam in her eye as she looked at the man wasn’t lost on either of her brothers, nor the way Jay looked at her the same way they looked at a well-stuffed gyro from Greek Town.

“Ah, the boyfriend.” Sebastian all of a sudden lit up, as he and his brother stepped up to their little sister’s beau.

“Seb… Play nice.” Hailey warned with one of her signature glares, standing beside Jay defensively, even with them having about six inches on her.

Both of her brothers laughed. “Chill, baby girl, we’re just messing around.” Lucas assured her. “Hey, man. It’s real nice to finally meet you.” He extended a hand in Halstead’s direction.

“You too.” Jay returned. “Hailey’s told me some pretty great stories about the three of you growin’ up together.” He told his girlfriend’s brothers.

“Yeah, Hail’s told us loads about the two of you runnin’ the streets together. Really appreciate you watchin’ her back out there.” Sebastian told Jay sincerely.

Jay turned and looked at his girlfriend, all smiles. “Yeah, I’m pretty fond of her.” He beamed, wrapping his arm around Hailey, as she leaned into his side, a bright look of her own lighting up her features.

“So, Hails. If you aren’t too busy, we were hopin’ we could take ya to lunch, catch up on a few things.” Lucas told his sister.

“Oh. Well, I…” She looked back up at Jay who flashed her a reassuring smile.

“It’s cool, Hails. I get you to myself practically 24/7. Go spend some time with your brothers, we’ll get dinner tonight instead.” Jay assured her.

“Why don’t you come with us?” Seb offered his sister’s boyfriend. “Ya sure? I’d hate to intrude on family time.” Jay replied hesitantly.

“Yeah, man, totally.” Lucas encouraged. “Plus, you put up with Hailey this long, that already makes you an honorary brother to me.” He teased his sister.

Hailey rolled her eyes at that but couldn’t contain the warm feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, seeing three of her favourite people get on so well upon first meeting.

Jay dropped a soft chuckle at the exchange. “Yeah, alright. I’d love to.” He told them.

“Awesome. Where do you wanna go, Hails?” Sebastian asked his sister.

“Uh… Yaknow what? Let’s go to the diner. Show Jay where we grew up.” Hailey suggested, making both brothers look at each other a tad concerned and then back at her.

“You sure, Hail?” The eldest of the two asked her. “Yeah. It’s been too long. I miss mom.” She hunched her shoulders.

“Plus, I got a little intel from Davi at the bar, says Dad’s on one of his once in a blue moon trips outta town.” Hailey told them.

While neither of them was convinced, Lucas and Seb knew better by now then to argue with their sister when her mind was made up.

“You got it, Hails. Let’s go.” Lucas led, as the quartet made their way down from the bullpen.

——————-

“So, here’s a game I never won when we were kids…” Hailey turned to look at her brothers, walking backwards towards Jay’s truck.

“Shotgun!” She cried gleefully, running for the truck as her brothers raced her there, leaving Jay behind laughing at their antics.

His short laughter turned to hysterics as Hailey and her adult siblings wrestled for the door.

“Here’s how it is, bros. Growing up, mom didn’t have her favourites, that she voiced anyway. With Jay, I got a leg up, cuz I’m sleepin’ with him. Hit the back seat, boys.” She grinned wickedly, pulling open the door and slipping into the passenger seat.

“You’re terrible.” Jay mused, as he slipped into the rig, making an adorable laugh fall from his girlfriend. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Hailey told him, stealing a quick kiss before her brothers caught sight of them making out.

“Damn, nice rig, man!” Sebastian complimented, as he and Lucas climbed into the back of Jay’s truck. “Yeah, Hails, didn’t you mention at one point that Jay drove a GMC?” Lucas asked his sister.

Jay instantly turned and grinned wickedly at his partner, Hailey’s eyes instantly begging him to stay quiet. But no way was he gonna miss out on this glowing opportunity to score brownie points with this story.

“You mean you didn’t tell your brothers why you lost driving privileges for the year?” He teased her, her shaking head immediately falling to her hand.

Of course, her brothers weren’t gonna let that one slide. “What’d ya do?” God, she could hear Sebastian’s inner five-year old come through like when she’d get caught as a kid.

“I may… have gotten a little ahead of myself chasing a suspect, I may have left the car in drive before jumping out, and maybe it crashed into a lamppost in the meantime. But! To be fair, that suspect had a gun and you mighta been dead without me.” Hailey attempted to defend herself.

Meanwhile, the three guys cracked up, laughing at their favourite girl’s expense. “Whatever, just drive.” Hailey rolled her eyes at them, turning back in her seat with a huff.

Jay pressed a soft kiss against her head before buckling up and driving towards the address they’d given him to the family restaurant.

—————

Arriving to Niko’s dinner on Adams, Jay put the car in park, as the four of them climbed down from the truck.

Hailey’s brothers walked just a little ahead of them, giving Jay the opportunity to check in with his partner. “You okay, Hails? This can’t be all that easy for ya?” He empathized.

Hailey took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. “Not a day goes by that my mom and I don’t text. In person? Haven’t seen her in… since I came into intelligence.” Her voice cracked a bit.

That made Jay’s heart clench, knowing how much she loved her mom from past conversations and how much she’d love to spend more time with her if her dad was out of the picture.

“Mom? We’re back.” Lucas called out, stepping inside first. “We brought some friends for lunch, hope you don’t mind.” Sebastian tacked on.

The woman smiled. “No, of course, that’s fi –” as Jay and Hailey walked in next and came into sight, their mother froze, tears coming to her eyes.

“Hailey…” She dropped, barely a whisper. “Mama.” Hailey cried, running for her mom’s arms.

The short blonde woman caught her daughter in her arms, squeezing her impossibly close. “It’s been so long.” Her mother wept.

“Too long. I missed you, mama.” Hailey whimpered, feeling the emotions rise in her as she felt the familiar comfort of her mother’s hugs.

Hailey’s mom looked up, taking in the sight of Jay standing a little further back out of respect for the scene reunion scene in front of him.

“Who’s this, Hailey?” Their mom asked her. “Oh.” Hailey sniffed back a couple of tears.

“Mom, this is my partner and boyfriend, Jay.” The blonde’s dimples folded, eyes sparkling at the always comforting sight of him.

“Jay, this is my mother, Eva.” Hailey introduced. “Jay, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you.” Eva expressed, taking him by surprise as she hugged as though he’d been family forever.

Jay lit up inside, seeing now what Hailey meant when she’d told him her mother’s hugs just felt like home. He hadn’t felt that in quite some time.

“You kids must be starving. Let’s get you something to eat.” Eva jumped right back into the swing of things, having seemingly gotten back her composure, as she hopped back behind the counter.

Jay stepped over to his girl, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “You alright?” He breathed softly into the soft skin.

Hailey simply nodded. “It’s good to be home.” She expressed contently.

“Gotta tell ya. I really love your family.” Jay admitted, making Hailey’s heart go warm at the thought of how well the man she loved got on with both of her brothers and her mother from the first moment they met.

“You are family, Jay. My family.” Hailey told him sweetly, leaning her head against his chest.

Jay felt a slight pang in his chest. It had been a long time since he’d had a family. She was the closest thing he had.

“Hailey, what do you guys feel like?” Sebastian called from where he and Lucas were setting tables before the lunch rush came in.

“Mama, do you have any slices of moussaka made today?” Hailey asked her mom.

Eva looked back at her daughter excitedly. “Coincidently, I was just about to put on in the oven. Boys is that alright with you?” She asked her sons, both of them reacting just as much enthusiasm as their sister.

“Mou – who?” Jay asked his girlfriend, making her giggle.

“Just about the most basic Greek dish. It’s basically a shepherd’s pie but… not?” Hailey told him, not quite convinced of her own explanation.

Jay laughed at her attempt. “I’m sure it’ll be great. It smells amazing in here. Hard to imagine anything wouldn’t be good here.” He complimented.

While they waited for lunch to be ready, Jay’s eye caught some frames on the wall. He walked over to it to get a better look.

“This you?” Jay asked her, finding a few old looking family photos and one in the middle of a little blonde girl with wild pigtails.

“That’s me.” Hailey confirmed. “You were super cute.” He chuckled.

“Was?” She challenged, making Jay turn his head back to look at her quirked brow.

“So cute then, but so beautiful now.” Jay corrected himself, making Hailey snort at that.

“Uh huh. Common, Romeo. Time for lunch.” She took him by the hand, leading him towards the back table her brothers had set.

“Wow, Mrs. Upton. That was incredible.” Jay told Hailey’s mom, as he finished the last bite of the heavenly meal she’d just served them.

“Jay, please. Eva will do just fine. And I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She gratefully corrected.

“So, Luke, Seb. With all the excitement, you still haven’t told me why you guys are back in town.” Hailey reminded her brother.

They shared a look between them, then looked very briefly at their mother and the back at Hailey. “Everything okay?” Jay checked.

Eva took a deep breath, then dropped her hand to her daughter’s, instantly making worry shoot through Hailey’s body.

“I was going to call you later this week to tell you myself. But since you’re here. I’m divorcing your father, Hailey.” Her mother revealed, shocking her daughter completely.

“Hails?” Jay breathed softly. “You’re – how?” Was all that Hailey managed.

“It wasn’t an easy decision. And if I’m honest, it’s one I’ve been trying to make for the better part of thirty years.” Eva admitted.

“I stood by a man who used me for target practice when he’d had one too many, and did nothing when he came after my children.” Hailey instantly felt tears prick at her eyes.

“All three of you left home the first chance you could to get away from him and I stayed. I thank God every day that I’ve been able to stay in touch with all three of you.

But all of my girlfriends. They’re watching their children get married, start families, get promotions at work and be there for all of that.

Your life has changed so much in the last five years, Hailey, and I haven’t been here for any of it. Because I’ve let myself be scared into staying locked in my marriage with your father.” A tear ran down her cheek, mirroring the one on her daughter’s.

“He’s out of town for a couple of weeks on a fishing trip with your uncles. When he comes home, he’s gonna be served with divorce papers and a restraining order.” Eva announced.

“Seb and Luke took some time off of work and came back home for a little while to help me with everything. So, that by the time your father gets home at the end of the month, I’ll be long gone.” She explained.

Hailey’s head felt like it was on a rollercoaster, spinning in a dozen different directions and flipping upside down. “W – Gone? You’re just leaving? Your home, the diner, Chicago, us!?” She plead, getting worked up.

“Hails, easy…” Jay encouraged with his hand on her back, trying to keep her head steady.

“I need to get out, Hailey. Away from him, where I can be safe and have time to figure things out, so that I can be more present in your lives while I still have time to be.” Her mother defended.

“Come stay with us.” Jay spoke up, making all eyes turn in his direction, Hailey looking at him like he’d grown a second head.

“As you know, Hailey and I just got a house a few months ago. As if the timing couldn’t be any more perfect, we just finished having the basement converted into a guest floor.

You move in there, you’re right there with Hailey and you’ll have a chance to make up for all the time you’ve missed together.

It’s in an incredibly safe neighbourhood with really amazing neighbours. And if security where your husband is concerned has you worried for your safety, he so much as steps within the same vicinity of you, he’s gonna have the full force of the CPD on his ass before he can blink.” Jay told Eva with confidence.

Hailey looked up at her boyfriend with pure amazement, pride, gratitude and love. Then she turned her head back to look at her mom.

“What do you say, mama?” Hailey asked her. Eva wiped a few tears away from under her eyes and nodded.

“That sounds really nice.” Her voice cracked with emotion.

Jay got up from his seat and came around the table. Eva got up and met him halfway, as he embraced her.

Hailey looked back at her brothers, both of them reaching a hand out to her.

The three siblings then got up to join Jay and their mother in a warm, safe embrace.

—————————

Six Months Later.

Hailey came downstairs to make she and Jay some quick breakfast before work, finding her mother already standing at the stove, putting together what looked like enough to feed an army.

“Expecting someone, mom?” Hailey joked at the sight of all the food.

Eva laughed softly, serving up the eggs into a bowl. “Just keeping busy before my appointment.” She told her daughter.

“How is it going?” Hailey asked her mom, sitting down at the kitchen table as she was handed a piping warm mug of coffee.

“Well. I didn’t wanna admit at first to the ways I let myself be absolutely manipulated and destroyed from the inside out.

But the therapist Jay recommended is incredible. Only a few months of seeing her weekly and I feel like I’ve been given back thirty years.” Eva expressed.

Hailey smiled at that, remembering the ways Jay lit up when he’d started going to see his therapist and all the good it did her when Jay had gotten her to start going to get some closure with everything she’d been through in various stages of her life.

“I’m glad you’re doing so well, mama.” Eva smiled, covering her daughter’s hand with her own.

“It’s a new kind of family for sure. But being here with you and Jay, knowing I’ll be around for all your future endeavors and having your brothers only a few hours away… I wouldn’t trade it for all the world.”   
Hailey clinked her mug against her mom’s.

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
